Gray Canvases
by rhieny
Summary: With the several resets she created, her mentality has matured. However with that, came mess ups that she will never forget. Her heart is growing heavier with reliving horrific deaths and crawling guilt of killing her friends. Even if she gets out, can a child really be taken seriously as an ambassador to monsters? Frisk has to use her wit and determination to guarantee a good end.


"Frisk, you're such a sweet child, aren't you?"

A young eight year old child looked up towards her mother, tilting her head as she blinked. Frisk gave her mom her report card of the current semester. She could feel her mouth curve to a tiny smile, pleased that her mother was happy for her grades. Her mother gave a light chuckle and leaned down to give her child a kiss on the forehead.

"Such modesty at a young age, pat yourself on the back!" She conveyed Frisk a wink who replied with a sour face. She was aware of how her daughter was. The young girl didn't like being treated like a little toddler, but that doesn't stop her mom to find some fun at poking her on it.

Being a businesswoman had it's downsides and lacking time for her daughter was one of them. Golden moments like there were rare to have. Thinking back, she would always shrug her away, too tired to listen to the young child's rambles. This happened...often, more so than now, where she tried to push more time for her. When she would come home, she would be bounced with news on what the little child did at school. Now, Frisk would give her some papers and a simple hug, before heading upstairs. She didn't miss the soft whisper of, "I miss you" or "I love you" every now and then.

Frisk was bright; she comprehended subjects that majority her age could not understand and gave a mature vibe around her. However, she was very soft spoken, and rarely interacted with anyone unless spoken to. Where most kids would goof off and play with their friends or family, Frisk prefered to stay inside and study. The young girl wasn't always like this, but grew that way since her parents lack of presence, but expectation of her to do well at school was all she had.

Her mother could feel the guilt crawl up her spine. Her and her husband were very protective of their daughter. When they were gone, which was almost all the time, they wouldn't let her hang out with friends or go outside to play during that time. She had to finish all her chores, work, and lessons before playing. There were a list of things that they had for her that, she just stopped touching her toys and just worked. Seeing the effects of it now, made her realize that Frisk was living to no childhood. How could they be so blind?

After her eighth birthday, they decided to try to make more time with her as a family and teach her new things. Frisk's father was a politician for the state, and though he had a high position as well as being strict, his heart was honest. He was currently running to be governor of the state and his support has grown massively. Due to the preparation of the election, to getting the votes to come in, he rarely came home. Now that it was slowing down, he started to appear around home now.

The sound of a door opening and closing was echoed through the kitchen. Looks like he's back now.

His heavy footsteps were not unheard as he walked to the kitchen. Once he put his stuff down near the counter, he put his hands on his hips and made a pout. "What. No, 'hello?' or 'Welcome home?' for me? Geez, I'm hurt." Frisk let out a snort while her mom rolled her eyes. Sometimes her dearest husband will fake being dramatic randomly. She wasn't sure if it was endearing or downright annoying sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your papers in a bunch. You know we already know it's you with those bear size feet of yours." Frisk made an incomprehensible sound as she covered her mouth while her dad shot his wife a glare before sighing.

"Ahhh, harsh." He relaxed for a moment and went over to his daughter to give her a hug and lifted her up. "Hmmm, my child is getting too heavy for me to hold. Tell me something little munchkin, you need to stop growing, or daddy can't hold you anymore!" He received the young child sticking her tongue out and folding her arms. Her mother laughed, "Let me go get dinner ready. I sent the babysitter home early."

When the smell of steam appeared, her dad placed her back down, after a good few noogies, and they sat at the kitchen table. Her father decided to give her advice on how to talk to people. Being a politician had some quirks and he explained that you don't have to resolve problems by fighting or...trash talking. Being charismatic or diplomatic is always a good start, but being able to read them is the best.

"You see, if you can read a person's eyes then you can resolve many things without any casualties. I mean, the amount of times I've seen your mother or a woman look at me I-" he was soon cut off with the sound of a jealous tone coming from a few ways away from them.

" _Don't finish that thought or you'll have a bad time…"_ Frisk looked over at her dad that's face was starting to sweat. Turning to look at her mother she could feel a cold aura surrounding her and she bolted to look the other way. The child could feel her body shake with anxiety. Her mother maybe carefree and a jokester, but frightening when she's upset. Maybe she's too young to understand **THAT**.

After about an hour of tips and more...appropriate examples, the food was almost done. Excusing herself politely, she went to set the table as her mom brought their dinner. The smell filled her nostrils and she could feel her mouth water. Looking over to her dad, his face was shining with excitement as the meal was brought before them.

Her mom's homemade spaghetti! It's been awhile since she had that.

"Well, I know you two love my spaghetti, sooooooo….I decided why not, to celebrate Frisk's good grades!" The older woman laughed at her two loved ones, who seemed to be trying to hog the most onto their plates. Then she realized in horror.

"Hey, hey, hey! Leave some for me!"

As the small family were settling down on their eating, Frisk look at her dad with curious eyes and he looked at her back. The two stared at each other for a moment until the young girl pointed at the window. The mother clearly confused, looked at her husband and he let out a sigh.

"Ah, I started to tell her about the urban legend of Mt. Ebott." He took a few gulps of water. "But before I could actually start on the actual story, I got called in by the office." Frisk nodded and drank her apple juice, her undivided attention was towards her father.

"Ahhh, that story, it was my favorite too. Though, I'm surprised you're interested Frisk. You've never seemed to show any attention to fantasy stories." Her mother input and her daughter just merely shrugged. More than anything it was just curiosity for her, something she got definitely from her father.

"Well...where was I…" He took a moment to find where he stopped. "Oh! Yeah, Mt. Ebott is said to have monsters there, and many have journeyed up there to find the truth. However, many also come back, disappointed, failed to find any evidence of these monsters. The monsters are theorized to be weird or creepy! Or even big and scarrrryyyyyy~!" Frisk's eye twitched, seeing her dad make 'spooky' movements with his fingers for awhile. Suddenly, his face started to have a defining solemnity appear, realizing he had to tell her the rest. Her mother, also was shared the same expression and remained silent.

"Many have also died going up the mountain...including, a good friend of mine." Frisk pursed her lips together, not sure how to grasp this childish story that hit the fan suddenly.

"I was about twelve when me and my best friend decided to go up the mountain. We got dared by a few friends, jokingly that we are supposed to go up or find a monster. They didn't take it seriously about it, but we did. We were young, and didn't realize the danger like we should. I told our parents we decided to go camping for spring break and they believe us. There's camping spots on the outskirts of the forest that lead to the mountain." Her father took another sip of his water. His eyes looked heavy as they began to close.

"We started our way up, and were determined to at least find something. Anything that could lead us to a monster or maybe feel some accomplishment for even getting up on the mountain. Unfortunately, it started to rain, a lot. There was a lot of mud and water, no stable way to actually camp or get some heat. Time seemed to slow down to weeks, but in reality we were there for a few painful days. The rain finally stopped, but we needed fire wood as that night in particular was cold. Most of the branches were wet and it was scarce to find dry sticks so he offered to wander a bit to find some." He made a painful expression on his face and his wife reached for his hand to hold. Frisk squirmed, a bit afraid of what she'll hear next.

"I fell asleep in the cold and woke up. I realized, he never came back. Everything was the same like it was that night and I frantically went to look around. I yelled and screamed out, but nothing. I kept calling his name for hours even after I was walking down the mountain, but…" His face turned distant.

"But nobody came."

Frisk gulped, feeling shivers going up and down her spine. She made a sorrowful expression, she's never seen her father look so...guilty and grief stricken before.

"I never saw him again. They sent a full blown investigation to find him and I would go over to his house to comfort his family, but we knew it was hopeless. Though it's weird really...the mountain is also infamous for some rare cases of suicides, but yet…" His nose scrunched up, his eyes seeming to drift. "Any corpses that were found, by suicide or just natural causes up the mountain were always found. However, out of all those discoveries, him including five others were never found." Her father said the last bit, as if it was a mystery that could be solved. At the corner of her eye, she saw her mother get up and she clapped her hands together. She was clearly not expecting her husband to say the last part, but was glad that Frisk had taken the information maturely.

"It's unfortunate that it happens, but…" she turned her attention to her daughter who looked at her quietly. "Frisk would you like to have some _pie?_ "

' _Huh?_ 'The familiar smell of her favorite dessert filled her nose and she realized she was in a bed not her own. Directing her face to the smell, she saw it was a pie and it took a moment to realize she was reliving a memory. The twelve year old child got up from the bed and picked up the pie, her face blank. She felt that whatever her father told her then and the situation she was in now, were linked together.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk took a moment to recall what all happened earlier.

She fell, met a strange flower that seemed familiar, met a nice...goat lady? She also had to go run around from puzzle to puzzle, which weren't too bad she guessed. Met other monsters and kept account to what her dad told her and that one froggit. She winced, she felt some of the beatings those monsters did and felt sore.

Frisk knew she was thrown in a world completely unknown to her and the fear of being killed, shook her to the core. Her decision made, she walked to the living room where Toriel was currently. Maybe, the nice lady will lead her home.

That alone gave her determination.

Ah, I haven't written a fanfiction in quite awhile, I feel a bit rusty .-.; If some things don't make sense, don't worry that's actually how it's going to go. I hope you guys liked it…?


End file.
